Concealing part of video is routinely performed today for a variety of reasons. For example, if a particular part of a video is deemed not suitable for viewing by the public in general, then that part of the video not suitable for viewing is concealed by a blurring operation of the part of the video deemed not suitable. When the video is then viewed, the blurred part of the video would conceal the not suitable material but would still allow the rest of the video content to be viewed.
Sometimes an entire video channel is concealed from viewing by a scrambling operation. This may be done when a monthly access fee is needed to be paid so as to view a subscription channel. If the fee is not paid, then the video is concealed from viewing by scrambling the video channel to render the video un-viewable.
In both of the above examples, the concealing operation is performed by embedding the blurred part of the image of the video into the video signal or by performing a scrambling operation on the channel delivering the video. This concealing operation is performed on the video signal itself prior to being received by the displaying device. There is no method at present to reconstruct the original image at the receiving device.
Other kinds of operations which embed images onto the video include adding out-takes and behind the scenes footage. Again, these kind of additions are added to the video signal prior to it's being received by a receiving device for display. There is no method at present to allow the user to choose whether they wish to enable or disable viewing of this additional material.